Nightcrawler Vs Grimclaw Tigrex
Nightcrawler of Marvel (Quauntonaut) takes on the Grimclaw Tigrex of Monster Hunter (Hellfire King Char) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (The Forest River, 0:00-0:25) With a breath of fire, the Grimclaw Tigrex destroys a wooden house, incinerating those unlucky enough to not escape in time. The town lies in burning ruins, as civilians flee for their lives from the rampaging beast. Among these people is a young woman holding her baby in her arms, who screams as rubble falls around her. Soon, she trips over a rock, and falls to the ground, her baby a short distance from her and crying loudly. The cries attract the attention of the Tigrex, which turns and marches over to them. As it opens up its mouth and prepares to devour them both, the mother lets out a loud cry. (The Bridge of Khazad Dum, 0:16-0:30) Suddenly, in a puff of blue smoke, Nightcrawler appears next to her, grabs her, and teleports over to the baby, picking it up as well before vanishing to the safe outskirts of the city. The woman turns, and nearly screams again upon seeing Nightcrawler’s face. Nightcrawler: Relax, you’re safe now. Don’t worry, I’m one of the good guys. Quicksilver: Well, you’re not good at evac, at least. Nightcrawler turns to see Quicksilver, and a crowd of 200 people, on the same hill. Quicksilver: Leave the rescuing to the experts. You go hold off the beast until the cavalry shows up! (The Forest River, 0:35-0:47) The Tigrex continues its rampage in confusion, looking for the blue beast who escaped its clutches. Its head rises up when it hears a voice calling to it. Nightcrawler: Hey ugly! Over here! The Wyvern turns to see the mutant hanging off of a balcony by his tail, taunting him. In response, it lifts its head back and opens its mouth wide. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (The Forest River, 1:16-1:52) The Tigrex lets out a loud roar, the shockwaves of which destroy the frail wooden building Nightcrawler is hanging from. He awkwardly teleports on top of another falling piece of rubble, and blinks himself over a few more burning buildings over towards the Tigrex before grabbing a sharp piece of wood and teleporting high into the air above the beast. He drops down and stabs it into the Wyvern’s head, but the damage is minimal, to his surprise. Nightcrawler: Shit, that’s some tough skin. 53 The Tigrex shakes Nightcrawler off his head, and in the air, the mutant teleports back to the ground behind the beast. Hoping to get a surprise attack in, Nightcrawler himself is surprised when the Grimclaw’s tail smashes into him and sends him flying through a few buildings. As Kurt gets up, he spots the Grimclaw Tigrex rushing after him, smashing obstacles aside with its large front legs. As it stands on its hind legs, it tries to stomp on the mutant, who dodges each attempt with a bamf, toying the Tigrex with an infuriating game of whack-a-mole. Eventually, Kurt makes his way onto a rooftop. 43 Nightcrawler: Let’s try this! The Tigrex quickly whips itself around, destroying the building’s supports with its tail as Kurt jumps off and onto its back. With strain, he manages to teleport himself and the beast, though instead of travelling a distance, he simply switches the beast upside-down. Helpless on its back, the Tigrex can’t get up before the building it just destroyed falls on him, covering him in rubble. Nightcrawler appears out of the air, now holding the Soul Sword. Nightcrawler: No way you’re down already. Logan, where are you? 36 Indeed, the Grimclaw destroys the rubble on it with a powerful roar, and lunges its jaws at Kurt. Nightcrawler holds up his blade and wedges it in between two of the monster’s teeth, slicing one of its gums. Nightcrawler: Augh, man, lay off the garlic! Suddenly shutting its mouth, the Tigrex catches Nightcrawler off guard, and snags his tail in between his teeth before he can run away. Lifting him up off the ground, the Tigrex swings its neck, and by extension Nightcrawler, around before letting go and slamming its prey to the ground. Dazed and winded, Nightcrawler can’t do anything before a large foot stomps down on him, causing him to spit blood. 24 (X-Men Theme, 0:33-0:57) Angered, Kurt teleports into the air in front of the Tigrex, but the monster catches him and roars so fiercely that the waves push Kurt a ways down the street. Kurt stands up and looks to the left, eyeing something useful before teleporting towards it. 20 The Tigrex, now with red veins pulsing through its body, marches through the street in search of Kurt before it hears the whirring of jet blades. Looking up, it sees the Blackbird hovering near it, with Kurt on the inside. Nightcrawler: From one beast to another! Hanging in the sky much in the same way that bricks don’t, Kurt opens fire on the Grimclaw. Although the beast’s tough scales block most of the damage, the bullets still sting, and cause the beast to slowly scamper backwards. 12 Suddenly, the Grimclaw leaps forward, ramming into the Blackbird, and gripping it in its massive jaws. Nightcrawler tries to steer it away, but is unable to do so, and barely manages to teleport out of the cockpit before the jet is slammed to the ground and destroyed in a big burst of fire. 4'' '''Nightcrawler': All right, I really didn’t want to do this! The X-Man disappears, leaving nothing but blue smoke in his wake. The Tigrex sniffs the air, waiting for him to reappear. 1'' Eventually, he does... inside the Tigrex’s mouth, with his rapier pointed up into the beast’s skull. With one final push, the entire blade pierces into the Tigrex’s head, finally ending the match. 'K.O!!! Bamf! Nightcrawler teleports out of its mouth before the monster hits the ground dead, and turns to look at his work. '''Wolverine: Nice work, bub. But you’re still paying for the jet. Nightcrawler turns around to see Wolverine, Quicksilver, Storm and Cyclops behind him. Surrounded by an all-but destroyed town, and the wreckage of the X-Men jet, all he can do is offer up a sheepish smile. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Nightcrawler! Votes for the winner: Nightcrawler 19, Grimclaw Tigrex 3 Votes for the finisher: Death 15, KO 4 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Nightcrawler's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees